Monster
by Succoria
Summary: Zoey, Francis, Bill, Louis and two of their infected friends escape the zombie apocalypse only to come into a world of vampires, werewolves, shape shifters,and other creatures they didn't think existed. Zoey/Francis, a little yuri. Don't like, don't read.


"Bon Temps, Louisiana? Why'd we end up here?"  
>"There's people here, Francis, no zombies anymore! I don't care where we go, as long as we are away from things that try to bite you, I'm not complaining!" Francis didn't mean to make Zoey snap at him but he understood how ill and tired everyone was from the drive. Francis was surprised how long Bill was able to drive without sleep. They all decided to stick together since they had become such good friends and they had no families to go back to. The loved ones died in the infestation.<br>The entire group had been through hell and back it seemed with the zombie infestation. Along their way they had met a couple of half infested people. A witch and a hunter still in their right minds but their bodies looked just like that of a witch and a hunter. The two of them had been on the new form of depression medicine that had been recently made into injections. The injections had saved their mind but not their bodies when the infestation took over.  
>Zoey had found the two by accident, stumbling over Willow when she was wounded after trying to run away from them. Considering the fact they wore clothes like normal people, she thought they were normal when she heard them talking.<p>

Boy, did it take A LOT of explaining on Willow's part. Francis had actually shot Levi in the arm before he realized he was just like Willow.

During the day, the sun wasn't so bad now that Willow had rediscovered sunglasses. She wore an elegant gothic Lolita kimono styled dress, therefore the sleeves were long and hid her hands and claws. The clothing was very uncomfortable against her skin but she had to cover her arms. The kimono sleeved styled dress came up to her mid thighs so she kept her legs and feet bare. Though, it would be uncomfortable, she desperately wished she had a hat.  
>Levi, on the other hand, wore black sweats and a black hoodie with a pair of combat boots.<br>It was an idea they had to look like normal people, clothes wise. Levi and Willow have never killed anyone, not even the infested. The infested never bothered them, Willow had assumed it was because they could sense that the couple was just like them even if they were not completely gone, mentally.

"Hell yeah! Convenient store! Turn in!"  
>Bill sighed, "Francis, since when is a gas station opened at night?" The open sign was lit so he turned in, "Well... How far south are we?"<br>"Far enough." Levi grinned when he sat back, crossing his arms.  
>The gas station looked a bit old with a creepy vibe to but it seemed normal for the most part.<br>Everyone got out of the Durango but Bill and Levi. Bill gave Francis some money, "Get me a bottle of water." Which Francis denied the money, "I got it covered, man. I'll get it for you. Keep your money. 'Ey, Levi, you want anything?"  
>The hunter shook his head, "No, thanks though."<p>

Zoey had walked up to the door and went in first. Willow followed, waving at the shopkeeper with a kind smile. He waved back and kept his eye on the group.  
>Zoey and Willow both grabbed Sundrop, Louis grabbed a Red Bull and a bottle of water, throwing the water to Francis who had grabbed a bottle of red liquid, "True Blood? This a new energy drink or something?" He laughed, "A+? That's pretty cool, I'm trying this."<br>The group went up to pay for their things. Francis was last, once he was waiting for his change the cashier spoke, "Hey, I have nothing against you but I feel I should warn you about the religious group up the road that hate your kind. You might want to stay away from them.  
>'Your kind? What the fuck…?' He thought but said, "Ah… Ok, thanks." He turned around and walked out, muttering, "I hate crazy religious people."<br>Louis took shot gun so Francis got in the back beside Zoey, which he didn't mind one bit.  
>Him and Zoey were close, after all. At least, they were close ever since that night they decided to get together in the safe house and he took her virginity while the other two were sleeping on the other side behind the boxes that blocked the door. The other two had no idea when it was happening, which but they knew something was up the next morning when they saw the two sleeping in each others arms.<p>

_"Francis?"_  
><em>"Hm?"<em>  
><em>Zoey stuttered and poked the tip of her fingers together with a blush painting her cheeks, "Since the others are asleep… Can I ask you…a favor? P-please?"<em>  
><em>"Sure."<em>  
><em>"Will you…have sex with me?"<em>  
><em>"What?" He was definitely not expecting that, "Uh… Here? Now?"<em>  
><em>"I just thought, since there is a chance we might not make it out of here… I don't want to die a virgin…"<em>  
><em>Francis had been at loss for words. First off, he had never been with a virgin. Second, he tended to be overly rough during intercourse. But the way she was blushing when she looked up at him made him give in.<em>  
><em>"Please?"<em>  
><em>"Alright."<em>  
><em>"But I have no idea what I'm doing… I've never even kissed anybody before." He took her into his arms and kissed her, passionately but a bit rough at the same time.<em>  
><em>The others were heavy sleepers, and they had been in the other area that might as well had been another room. They wouldn't hear anything.<em>  
><em>It hurt like hell, she wasn't going to lie. Francis was patient, though, holding her in his arms and placing kisses on her face until the pain went away.<em>  
><em>It was surprisingly romantic considering the area outside was infested with zombies. The biker was surprised, himself. He had never been gentle before, the word itself just was not in his vocabulary.<em>  
><em>The next morning was amusing, though…<em>  
><em>"What the hell? Zoey? Why are you sleeping naked?" Louis didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or be turned on a bit. He couldn't help but laugh when Francis threw his side of the blanket back, exposing Zoey as well, "Mornin' guys!"<em>  
><em>Various threats from Bill lasted about an hour after they left the safe house. He was a father-like figure to Zoey, after all.<em>

Sure enough, down the road was a sign stating, 'GOD HATES FANGS'  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Francis took a sip of his 'energy drink' and nearly spit it everywhere, "Fuck… Tastes like blood! What kinda energy drink is this?"<br>Beside him, the brown haired girl took the bottle from him, "Maybe your taste buds are off." Her reaction was the same when she tasted it only she spit it back in the bottle.  
>"Blood, huh?" Levi snatched the bottle from him and drank a few swallows, "This…is blood."<br>The couple on the seats in front of him had looks of shock on their faces. Maybe it was a defected drink? Asking ten questions at once as fast as they could, Bill shushed them. It was almost dawn so he had a breakfast plan. The old man pulled into a restaurant called Merlottes and they all got out.  
>As soon as they walked in the door, someone from the back pointed to Willow and screamed, "Lady Gaga done walked up in this joint?"<br>"W-what?"  
>A nice blonde girl walked out, "Lafayette, mind your own business! I'm sorry, ya'll can seat yourselves anywhere you want and I'll be with you in just one second!"<br>Most of the people stared at the new group, wondering who they were and how they had got here. One lady made a comment as to how Willow's eyes were glowing red, "Those people with her must be fang bangers."  
>"Fang what?" Francis jumped up but Zoey pulled him back down.<br>"No fighting. There are cops here."  
>"But-! Zoey… I hate people."<br>"You hate everything."  
>"Know what I don't hate?"<br>"Sex?"  
>"….Well, I don't hate that either-"<br>"Just stop talking. Waitress is coming."  
>The happy blonde girl pranced up with a smile on her face, as if she were happy to see them, "Ok! What can I get ya'll to drink?"<br>Groaning, Francis leaned towards her, "Anything that ain't that damn energy drink I had on the way here."  
>"Energy…drink?"<br>Zoey sighed, "He had some kind of drink called True Blood on the way here."  
>"True Blood… Energy drink? Ya'll ain't from 'round here are ya'll?" The group was silent to her comment then ordered their drinks and food after being handed menus.<br>"By the way, my name is Sookie. If ya'll need anything just holler, ok?" When she walked away from the table Francis leaned back to get a good look at her behind before Bill hit in on his chest, "Oof! Sorry. Got distracted…"  
>"We saw."<br>Willow and Zoey started their own conversation while the guys looked around the diner.  
>"I like it here, it seems peaceful."<br>"I know!" The brunette clapped her hands together then looked at Bill, "Lets stay here for awhile!"  
>"Sure, why not. There's people here. As long as we don't give the green flu to anyone, we'll be good."<p>

"Can you give the green flu to back woods country redneck fuckers?"

The group became silent once more before Zoey spoke up, "So… Think we can find a hotel or something somewhere?"  
>"Um... Maybe I could help ya'll out..." A voice said from the table beside theirs.<br>This man looked at Zoey, clearly checking her out which made Francis a bit jealous.  
>"There are some rental houses not to far from here."<br>The boy mentioned some real nice rental houses and gave directions on how to get there, "There are some good ones not far from where my sister lives, actually. You can ask her about those. Her name is Sookie."  
>As if on cue, the blonde girl from before bounced up with a smile on her face, "What can I get for ya'll tonight?"<br>They each ordered drinks and random things to eat when the one from beside them spoke to the blonde, "Hey, Sook. I told these nice people about the rental houses not far from yours. Think maybe you could help them out if they decide to stay?"  
>"Well, of course I will Jason. I'm sure you will help out as well after volunteering me without askin' right?"<br>"Uh, yeah." Jason looked at Zoey again, "Yeah, I'll help out."  
>Standing in front of the house with Sookie, the group was getting details on the house. "Four bedrooms, a living room, a pretty big kitchen and two bathrooms. There is a basement here, too."<br>"Is Merlottes hiring?" Sookie nodded to Zoey, "Oh! Willow! We can go put in an application tomorrow."  
>Bill rolled his eyes, "I got enough money to pay for this place from when I was in the military."<br>"Oh Bill! We need something to do other than sit around!" The brunette punched the older man in the arm.  
>"If ya'll have any problems, just tell me!"<br>"Wait, you own the house?"  
>"I do."<br>"Sweet!"

Once Sookie left, they all went inside. Willow and Levi took one room that had a queen sized bed. Willow jumped up and down before performing a dive bomb on the bed, "Fwee!"  
>"Heh, Willow… You have no idea how adorable you are."<br>The witch rubbed at her eyes to stop the tears that were forming for no odd reason, "T-thank you."

"No more tears."

"I...can try to stop them." A smile graced her features and he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her.

"There's no more hiding from people, now. We're in a different state, with different people along with our friends that rescued us. Everything will be ok."

"Promise?"

"I promise." His eyes gazed into her red ones before his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Outside, in the living room, Francis was holding his bottle of True Blood from earlier. He couldn't remember any energy drinks having a bloody taste but it had been a good while since he had last had one. So, he assumed it was his going so long without that possibly changed his taste buds or something.  
>The bottle was taken from him and thrown in the trash, "Aww, Zoey! I was reading' the label on that!"<br>"You looked like you were getting ready to read the back of your eyelids, now go to sleep!" She pointed to the room she was going to be sharing with him and he happily jumped up, thinking he was going to get some. To his disappointment, Zoey kicked him in the shin before curling up on the soft pillows and going to sleep.

**Zirconia**: I don't own Left 4 Dead, I only own Willow and Levi. I don't own True Blood, either. If I did, Eric would be nakey more often. But I own Abrielle who is mentioned later on in this fic from my Transformers/True Blood Xover fanfiction. No offense to rednecks or anything with Francis' comment, I live in NC and it's redneck central here. Hell, even I'm considered a redneck.

Don't like it? Don't fuckin' read it. *salutes*


End file.
